Kiss Me
Kiss Me is the second episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on January 20, 2012. Was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Will and the kids in the Choir Room. Will, Well, this are bad news... Abi, They canceled Oprah? Will, There is a new Glee Club in McKinley. Charlie, Wait, what? Caro, Is that even legal? Jade, How was it possible? (Flashback: Figgins, Sorry Will, but one way or another this is convenient for me. Will, Ok, but who will be Acouctic Rush director? Figgins, Holly Holiday.) Rose, Miss Holly? Will, Yeah. Dj, I don't think someone will get in that club. Will, Do you remember Austynn and Lily? Abi, Sure! Will, They are the captains. Tori, So what, they are just two. Chuck gets in. Chuck, Three I saw one girl auditioning now. (Flashback:' Marla:' I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound) Charlie, We're done! Later Will finds Charlotte in the hallway. Charlotte, Hi Mr. Schue. Will, You're the girl I was looking for. Charlotte, Huh? Will, I want you to be the director of the musical. Charlotte, Seriously, what do you want? Will, That, I want you to direct the musical. Charlotte, Why me? Will, You're a good boss. Charlotte, Me? Will, I believe in you. Charlotte, Thank you, but... Will, There are no buts. Charlotte, Well if there's no other way...I accept. Will, Yes! You have to meet Shannon and Emma in the auditorium at four. Charlotte, Ok. Later Charlotte meets Shannon and Emma at the auditorium. Shannon, Here again, I love musicals. Emma, I hope this year not to be so hard. Charlotte, You have esperience with directing, right? Emma, Something like that. Shannon, Well, let's start. Charlotte, Jade? Jade gets up the stage. Jade, Hi my name is Jade Weaters and I will be auditioning for the role of Mimi. Shannon, Nice. ''Jade: What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says,'Time for danger'' It says 'I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt And flirt with a stranger' I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back Before it's Christmas Day Take me out tonight (meow) So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon Like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight Charlotte, Amazing Jade! Emma, You have such a beautiful voice. Charlotte, Coach are you crying? Shannon, Sorry, sorry. Charlotte, Thank you Jade. Shannon, That was beautiful. Charlotte, Weird. When Jade gets out of the auditorium she finds out Rose and Darren. Darren, Hey Charlie! Jade, Charlie? Darren, You know Charlie, you. You're boring. Jade, Where are you going? Rose, Darren will audition for the role of... Darren, Steve! Jade, Good luck. Darren, Thank you, but I don't need it. Jade, Ok... Rose, See you in the practice? Jade, Sure! Darren, Come on! Rose, Wait. Darren, Hi my name is Darren Groen and I'll audition for the role of Steve. Emma, Nice! Darren: '''Will I lose my dignity Will someone care Will I wake tomorrow From this nightmare? Then Conner and Mark get in the stage singing. ''Darren with Mark and Conner:' Will I lose my dignity Will someone care Will I wake tomorrow From this nightmare? Will I lose my dignity Will someone care Will I wake tomorrow From this nightmare? Then Tori and Rose get in the stage. ''Darren with Mark, Conner, Tori and Rose: Will I lose my dignity Will someone care Will I wake tomorrow From this nightmare?'' Will I lose my dignity Will someone care Will I wake tomorrow From this nightmare? When they finish the rest of New Directions start clapping. Darren, What are you doing here? Charlie, Just watching your audition. Charlotte, That was beautiful, and I don't say it just because Mark is there. Emma, Mark, Conner, Tori, Rose are you going to audition for... Rose, The company. Tori, Yes, cause we know there are not many roles. Charlotte, Coach are you crying again? Shannon, Sorry I have to go to the bathroom. Emma, It is usual. Charlotte, I can see it. The next day Chuck was walking by the hallway and Marla stops him. Marla, Hi! Chuck, You're my competence so I won't talk to you. Marla, What? Chuck, Look, you're hot, but you are in the rival team, so I don't feel good about it. Marla, You're nice. Chuck, Thank you, what's your name? Marla, Marla, you? Chuck, Charles but people tell me Chuck. Marla, You're hot too by the way. Chuck, I have girlfriend. Marla, Really? Chuck, Yeah. Marla, Kiss me. Chuck, What? Marla kisses Chuck. Chuck, God! Are you insane? Marla, See you. Chuck, Abi will kill me! ''Abi: This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It's not what I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Call my attention'' ''Abi with ND Girls: I kissed a girl and I liked it the taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it'' ''Abi: No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter You're my experimental game Just human nature It's not what good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey'' ''Abi with ND Girls: I kissed a girl and I liked it the taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it'' ''Abi with ND Girls: Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal, it's innocent'' I kissed a girl and I liked it the taste of of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it '' Emma, ''Wow an unusual audition but... Shannon, Amazing. Charlotte, Really good Abi, but for which character are you auditioning? Abi, Isn't it obvious? Joanne. Shannon, Good song for the character. Abi, I know. Chuck gets in the auditorium. Chuck, I have to talk with you Abi. Abi, You did what? Chuck, I didn't do it it was she. Abi, I can't believe it. Chuck, I stop at the first second... Abi slaps Chuck. Abi, Sorry. Chuck, I needed it, for talking with the competence. Abi, Sorry, I believe in you. Chucj, I love you. Abi, I love you too. They share a kis and then a hug. Chuck, Don't worry my little jealy baby. Abi, Jealy baby? Chuck, Yeah. Later Dj and Teddy were talking. Dj, So you Tom and I Angel? Teddy, Angel fits more to a girl. Dj, What? Teddy, Don't misunderstand me, but I don't see you like a drag. Dj, We'll convince Charlotte not to make me drag. Teddy, Dj I've been thinking about you know. Dj, Believe me, I don't know what are you talking. Teddy, Never mind. Dj, Now tell me. Teddy kisses Dj. Dj, Well you're safe, just by now. Teddy, I love you when you put that face. Dj, Aww, thank you. Charlotte, Daniel Strong. Daniel, Hi, I'm gonna be singing Without You. ''Daniel: Without you The ground thaws The rain falls The grass grows'' Without you The seeds root The flowers bloom The children play The stars gleam The poets dream The eagles fly Without you Without you The breeze warms The girl smiles The cloud moves Without you The tides change The boys run The oceans crash The moon glows The river flows But I die Without you But I know blue Only blue Lonely blue Within me, blue Without you Without you The eyes gaze The legs walk The lungs breathe The mind churns The heart yearns The tears dry Without you Life goes on But I'm gone 'Cause I die Without you Will was in the stage during the performance. Charlotte, Beautiful. Emma, Your voice is so sweet. Charlotte, I talk for Coach Beiste when I say you're awesome. Will, You're auditioning for? Daniel, Mark. Will, Would you mind joining the Glee Club? Daniel, Me? Will, Yeah. Daniel, I don't know... Charlotte, Please join. Daniel, Ok, I'm in. Charlotte, Awesome! Later the kids were in the Glee Club meeting. Will, I've been so busy this week that I forgot that we have a presentation on friday. Charlie, The school assembly? Will, Yep. Conner, Last year presentation was a... Chuck, Mess? Conner, Totally. Will, Yes, that's why this year... Sue, You're going to perform a Katy Perry song. Will, What? Sue, All the school assemblies had been a mess because I didn't let you do what you want, so this year you're going to do a Katy Perry song. Jade, That's a good idea. Teddy, What about California Gurls. Ashton, Or Teenage Dream. Sue, All of them suck. Tori, So what we will do? Sue, E. T. Abi, The movie? Rose, Abi we love you, everytime you open your mouth you say weird things. Mike, That's a good idea. Charlie, E. T. get ready for us. Figgins, And today we have with us to Nude Erections! Backstage: Charlie, Nude what? Figgins, I mean New Directions! ''Darren: I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways I'm trying to bathe my ape In your milky way I'm a legend, I'm reverend, I be reverend I be so far up We don't give fuck'' ''Charlie: Welcome to the danger zone Step into the fantasy You are now invited to The other side of sanity They callin' me an alien A big-headed astronaut Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot...'' Caro: '''You're so hypnotising Could you be the devil, could you be an angel Your touch, magnetizing Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing ''Rose:' They say be afraid You're not like the others, futuristic lover Different DNA, they don't understand you ''Caro and Rose: You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light'' ''Jade with New Directions: Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me Infect me with your loving fill me with your poison Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial'' ''Rose: You're so supersonic Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic'' ''Caro and Rose: You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light'' ''Jade with New Directions: Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me Infect me with your loving fill me with your poison Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial'' ''Jade: This is transcendental, On another level Boy, you're my lucky star I wanna walk on your wavelength And be there when you vibrate For you, I'll risk it all, all'' ''Darren: I know a bar out in Mars When they driving spaceships Instead of cars'' ''Charlie: Coup a prada space suit about stars Gettin' stupid high straight up out the jars Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck Tell me what's next, alien sex'' ''Darren: Imma disrobe you, then I'ma probe you See, I abducted you'' ''Charlie: So I tell you what to do, I tell you what to do What to do, what to do'' ''New Directions: Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me Infect me with your loving fill me with your poison Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial'' ''Rose: Extra-terrestrial'' ''Caro: Extra-terrestrial'' ''Jade with New Directions: Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial'' All the school enjoyed the performance. They were clapping and yelling. Daniel, It feels good. Charlie, It is awesome! Daniel, Yeah it is. Later Charlotte, Shannon and Emma were in the auditorium. Shannon, I can't believe it, we have so many auditions. Emma, Yeah, but this one is the last of the day. Charlotte, Charlie. Charlie, Hi, I will be singing Your Eyes. Charlie: '''Your eyes As we said our goodbyes Can't get them out of my mind And I find I can't hide (from) Jade gets in the auditorium. Your eyes The ones that took me by surprise The night you came into my life Where there's moonlight I see your eyes How'd I let you slip away When I'm longing so to hold you Now I'd die for one more day 'Cause there's something I should have told you Yes there's something I should have told you When I looked into your eyes Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along And before this song dies I should tell you I should tell you I have always loved you You can see it in my eyes Jade! At the end of the song Jade gets in the stage and kisses Charlie. Charlotte, Well we have our Roger. Emma, Sure! Shannon (Crying), The best performance of the week! Songs '''Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift: Sung by Marla. Out Tonight by RENT: Sung by Jade. Will I? by RENT: Sung by Darren. I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry: Sung by Abi with New Directions Girls. Without You by RENT: Sung by Daniel. E. T. by Katy Perry Ft. Kanye West: Sung by Darren, Charlie, Caro, Rose and Jade with New Directions. Your Eyes by RENT: Sung by Charlie. Trivia This is the third episode with RENT songs in it. Charlie sang One Song Glory in season 1, performed by Roger in the musical which is the role he wants. This is the second and third time a Katy Perry song is performed. Luke didn't appear in this episode. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott Wicked.Renthead-Gleek as Daniel Strong Randomseddiemoments as Marla Kate Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsburry Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Two